


Day Off

by AkikoNakamura



Series: Obey Me Drabbles by Aki [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pining, barbatos gets a day off, happy barbatos, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoNakamura/pseuds/AkikoNakamura
Summary: barbatos gets a well-deserved day off.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me Drabbles by Aki [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> you guys must already be used to how short i write (¯∇¯٥) will the day ever come that i actually write something long? who knows. hope you enjoy!

You had guts, Barbatos thought. After all, you, a mere human, had come to the future king of the Devildom and outright demanded for him to take a day off with you. In that moment, Barbatos felt fury. How dare you talk down Lord Diavolo as if he were merelt an equal? But then—

Lord Diavolo laughed. He guffawed, to Barbatos' confusion. The red-haired prince looked over at him and said, "Why not? I'm sure he deserves it. You shall take a weekend off of your duties, Barbatos." Diavolo turned to face you. "I shall leave him in your care then."

The butler was still confused as ever. "My lord, who would take over my duties then? What ab—" Diavolo cut him off, "Don't worry about it. The only thing you should be worrying about now is how you're going to spend your free time with them." Barbatos supposed his lord meant you.

When the young lord took his leave, Barbatos was left alone with you. You were insane. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to get mad. If anything he felt... relieved? He finally had the free time he had been longing for all these centuries. He can't wait to spend it with you.


	2. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you braid his hair and give him a massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh, 'nother short one! hope you enjoy :>

You were so unpredictable, he thought. He was a demon who had time in the palm of his hands and could foresee the future, but he didn't see this outcome.

"Sshh. Stop fussing, I'm just braiding your hair." You said as you tried to hold him still. He definitely didn't expect this.

He sat still as you moved your nimble fingers through his hair, braiding whatever you can with utmost concentration. Truly an adorable sight. "Done!" You grinned in satisfaction. When he looked in the mirror, he felt almost shy seeing the small braid on the side of his head.

"You did a good job." He praised. In the corner of his eye, he could see that your eyes shone with happiness. "Thank you! Now, do you want anything? Oh! Will you let me rub your back?" You beamed. "You don't have to go through such lengths, but it would be nice." Barbatos smiled.

"Okay!" You jumped excitedly. Barbatos stood up to get the massage oils when your hand held him down on the bed he sat on. "Don't get up, I'll do it."  
Ah, he felt odd. Being the one served felt odd, yet it was a nice change for once. He almost felt powerful, but that's ridiculous

Spending time with you was pure bliss. On one hand, he felt guilty having you do all the work, but on the other hand he felt like he could finally relax. He didn't have to worry about his duties anymore. It was just him and you, and nothing else. And this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could've made it longer by writing out the massage scene however, i dont know anything about massaging so i might just ruin the story if i did ( ˘•ω•˘ ) aki isn't very bright you see

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally on twitter so i guess you'd understand why it's really short ;;; it's difficult for me to make a story longer than i had intended (Ｔ▽Ｔ)


End file.
